Just Like Heaven
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: A short story revolving around Buffy, Angel, their very first coffee date, and the blossoming sexual tension between them.


Title: Just Like Heaven

TV Show: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Author: Beloved Slayer

Rating: T

Summary: A short story revolving around Buffy, Angel, their very first coffee date, and the blossoming sexual tension between them.

Author's Notes: After the events of Reptile Boy, or some other episode I forget to recall in which Angel mentions going out with Buffy for coffee; well, he finally goes through with the offer. And so, this little one shot was born. Alternate universe, of course. All feedback and reviews are more than encouraged and welcome. Sadly, Buffy and Angel do not belong to me. Damn that Joss Whedon. As far as updating Forever Will Be Gone goes, I've been taking my time in carefully planning what to write for the second chapter, but even so, the story should be updated sometime this weekend. Thanks to ashes at midnight for reminding me that Angel wasn't living in the mansion at the time he offered the coffee date. In this story, he is, so that's one tiny detail that's changed. Enjoy, guys!

Chapter One

Standing directly as the last patron in a lengthy line in front of the Espresso Pump, Buffy Summers, the vampire Slayer, continued to tap her wristwatch in a nervous and impatient gesture, her eyes scanning for the familiar, skulking presence of Angel, the pits of her stomach performing a few flip flops that didn't help qualm her nerves in the least bit, much to her bewilderment.

_What the hell was he thinking about; going for coffee? My buns are freezing, and he doesn't even drink the stuff. Should've just offered to lurk for vampires in the dark like the usual order of business, _she mentally scowled in a light fashion. _That goofball. Gorgeous, mysterious, but such a dork, and a bit of a pain in the ass. Yet, I'm falling for him. Good going, Buffy. Way to go, really. _

Suddenly, the anxiety in her stomach was replaced by a tingle of awareness. She closed her eyes to the night, knowing fully that he was there, his eyes boring holes into her back from a distance. Smoothing her hair while puckering her lips to even out the pink strawberry lip gloss, she reopened her eyes, whirling in time to meet his deep setting chocolate orbs against hers, temporarily losing her moment of clarity and concentration as she spared no moment to drink his angelic appearance in.

Even under the flimsy silver paleness of the full moon that illuminated the streets of downtown Sunnydale, the image of the man she was slowly coming to adore took her breath away, and left nothing but longing and desire in its place.

"You came." She exhaled a sigh of relief, willing her heart to return to its normal rhythm. "Of course," he answered, flashing a small smile that surprisingly lit up his eyes. "I thought…you weren't gonna show. I wasn't so sure you'd be here after what happened last time. But, you know, I came just in case since you told me to meet you here and all," she continued with a flabbergasted expression, babbling, unaware that her left hand was reaching out for him until she regained her focus, producing an embarrassed grin in the process.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Angel. I shouldn't have done that," she quickly apologized, lowering her eyes to avoid his penetrating gaze. "It's okay. Really," he replied in a husky voice that Buffy distinctively noticed; his tone appearing as if he was disheartened that she didn't go through with placing her warm hand upon his cold one. Underneath the facial expression, a yearning of wanting to bring her into his arms was developing, but he didn't allow it to show. "Confession time though: I wasn't gonna come. I was planning on staying in the mansion and read for the rest of the night. I was having doubts that doing this wouldn't be right for us; that it would be too dangerous to be here with you."

Waves of disappointment filled the Slayer as she felt her heart tortuously squeezed in a tight thud, waiting for the inevitable. "Oh. I see. So why did you come then?" Angel took a step forward as he approached her, enveloping the cool air with a sexual attraction that neither one of them had been able to deny since the very beginning.

"Because I wanted to be with you instead of being alone in the mansion. I wanted to come and bring you that coffee; like I promised. I couldn't imagine spending a night doing anything else but to enjoy it with you. It gets tiring when you're lonely and constantly brooding, even for a vampire like myself." He gingerly took her small hand into his, tracing circles on her palm with his index finger, sending shivers coursing through her glowing skin and pulsating veins.

Her skin felt elevated; flushed, the tension between them only increasing until she rarely noticed that her lips were inching closer to his. A sense of nervousness entered Angel's voice, breaking the moment. "Should we get that coffee now?" he offered, attempting to hide an embarrassed grin of his own. "You don't drink coffee," Buffy pointed out sweetly, her eyes narrowing into mischievous slits.

"That, I don't. But I don't mind watching you," Angel smirked as he joined her in the line, taking the Slayer by surprise as he wrapped his hand around hers, both warm and cold fingers interlaced in unison. "I thought you didn't-" Buffy started before Angel interrupted gently. "It doesn't mean that I don't care about you, Buffy. Far from it," he queried, both taking a step forward as the line began to move.

"Because I do, and I can't pretend not to. At least not anymore. And who knows what will happen next. I'll risk it if I have to. Tonight, and maybe forever, you're my girl," he finished, leaving the Slayer speechless before she regained her ability to speak, feeling his lips pressing gently against the crown of her perfectly coifed head, her heart returning to its rapid pace.

"Always," she spoke softly against his shoulder, leaning her head against him as her eyes connected with the millions of stars that flitted the darkened sky, never aware that she would repeat the same word again in the not so distant future.

In her heart of hearts, she would replay his last words.

Forever.

Fin.


End file.
